


Thoughtful

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-16
Updated: 2006-04-16
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Thoughts on a difficult theme





	Thoughtful

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Answer to Sideburns challenge - a drabble a day!  
Word count: 100.  
Hope this doesn't offend anyone but this is how I think he would view the situation.  


* * *

I watch as my friends stare at each other knowing they need touch. I understand their need for discretion; I abhor the necessity for it. 

It is a disgrace that any society would drive its own kind into hiding so they can be who they are. Those who inflict such inequality claim to speak for a higher being. I recognised and revealed my own 'god' was false, I think in this world it is these priests who are false. If they truly believe in this God, how can they believe these people they claim he created act beyond his design?


End file.
